dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Star Comics
The Star Comics S.r.l. It is an Italian comic book publisher headquartered in Bosco, a district of Perugia. History In that same period, the mid-eighties the editorial success of the superheroes of Marvel Comics in Italy was in sharp decline. After nearly fifteen years of publication by the Editoriale Corno. Fall 1985 something moved. A small publisher of Todi (the Labor Comics) acquired the rights to publish two series with Marvel comics: Alien (with the sub-brand 'adult' Epic material) and Necklace Labor, with stories from Marvel Graphic Novel series (vol.1) . It was in the latter magazine that Marco Marcello Lupo i began as editor in December 1985. In 1986 the Labor launched another magazine (titled Marvel) to present regular series of superheroes of Stan Lee. He began with the now classic "Proteus Saga", produced by the duo Chris Claremont / John Byrne and comes from 123-126 numbers of US magazine Uncanny X-Men. But the monthly he closed after only two numbers, along with the publishing house. From the ashes of Labor, through the work of Sergio Cavallerin and Marco Marcello Lupoi, born in 1987, the Star Comics. The duo suggested that Giovanni Bovini (owner of a printing house in Bosco, a fraction of Perugia) publication low-cost Spider Man. The proposal pleased and the project started March 6, 1987, with Cavallerin as manager and director Lupoi as editorial coordinator. Sales initially stentarono (with 8 were at historic lows), but then began to rise, up to bring the Star actively and to enable the launch of other popular titles such as Fantastic Four, The Incredibles, X-Men, Captain America and Avengers, The Punisher, as well as smaller series and special issues aperiodic. The advent of Marvel Italy (which in 1994 took over all rights of Marvel titles) persuaded the publishers to rethink completely the superhero industry. The Star had to do without that Lupoi who had fostered the birth and immediately had passed the nascent Marvel Italy, but managed to hold their own thanks to the work of a new wording, recruited by Ade Capone and led by Paul A. Livorati, with translations by Andrea and Valerio Cotta Ramusino Lanari. In this "new course", which lasted from 1994 through 1998, the Star led in Italian comics of Image (including Spawn and Gen 13) and he also heard several series of Dark Horse, becoming through Italian for the two main independent labels of the American comics scene. Since mid-1995, given the excessive fragmentation of the consortium Creative Image, specialized in sub-label Wildstorm, with characters created by Jim Lee. Shortly before, the Star had decided (under the guidance of Kappa boys) to support its US production some new warheads containing manga, or Japanese comics. The choice proved fortunate, because it coincided (and partly caused) by an explosion of interest in the Japanese comic in Italy. Note that with the Star Dragon Ball was the first to publish in Italy a manga register in reading original style, that is with the boards from right to left. Also were some famous filming series remained incomplete due to the failure of the publishing house Granata Press, which Ranma 1/2 and Maison Ikkoku. Since 1999, the Japanese is the leading sector of the publishing house of Perugia, which publishes several titles of this genre among which the most famous are One Piece, Shaman King, Lupin III, Detective Conan, Fist of the North, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the aforementioned Dragon Ball and Ranma 1/2. External links * https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Comics * https://www.starcomics.com/edizioni-star-comics.aspx Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Manga Publishers